A Desperate Rose
by jellybeanpink84
Summary: What would Rosalie do to have a child? Find out in this one-shot where Rosalie decides that it's time, that it's something that she's desperate for, something that she needs. Em x R, Rated M to be safe. Post BD.


***All recognizable characters and original story belong to Stephenie Meyer, this is just a fun little one shot I wrote about how I thought Rosalie would feel knowing that a child was possible for a male vampire. I hope you enjoy it!**

I had waited for years for a child. Knowing that it was impossible, but praying daily for it none-the-less. Finally that child came into our lives, she was sweet and innocent, beautiful and smart, but she wasn't mine. She was Edward and Bella's daughter, and I... her Aunt.

I had raised this precious child alongside my entire family. She had a special place in my heart, something impossible had been granted to our family and while at times I felt I didn't deserve it, that none of us did... I still wouldn't change it for the world.

But now. Now I sit and watch as Edward walks Renesmee down the isle, giving her hand over to Jacob who is wearing a wide grin and I realize that it's over. Our sweet, beautiful Renesmee is no longer a child. Now she is with Jacob, and the two of them will be leaving our family, returning to the La Push reservation to begin – or rather continue – their life together.

I know that Nessie is the first and only child to ever be born into the Cullen family, but I can't help but hope and wish for another child, my own this time. Someone to call me Mommy, rather than Auntie, a small child with Emmett's dark hair and dimples, his playful nature and my tenacity.

Emmett. My sweet Emmett. The man that I married, that I love. The man that would do anything for me, give me anything and everything. All except for the one thing that evades me. A child. The guilt nearly cripples me at this thought, at the way I have made Emmett feel inadequate time and again because of this flaw of nature, this one thing that I want and yet can not have.

The wedding has moved outdoors and the reception has begun.

Emmett. Emmett could have a child if he wasn't mated to me, paired to a cold stone woman incapable of conceiving. But what if... what if I asked... would he... could he... could I...?

The thoughts ran through my mind repeatedly, convincing me that it was possible, that Emmett would do anything that I asked of him, and I did want this, more than anything.

"Rose... you can't do that." Alice's voice whispered sadly from beside me as I imagined the possibilities, went over my proposition to Emmett in my mind.

"I... I'm desperate Alice." my normally hard and confident voice cracked slightly as I spoke and I watched as she turned her head sadly.

"Rosalie... you don't know what you're doing." she warned and then she was gone, as were most of the guests from the wedding. The reception had come to a close, Nessie and Jacob leaving to catch their plane to Isle Esme, to the same place that she was conceived by Edward and Bella.

"Walk with me Emmett?" I asked and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. He had been able to sense something wrong, but hadn't pried. He knew that I would open up to him when I was ready.

"I think we should try for a child Emmy." I spoke once we were out of the range of the rest of the family, walking leisurely through the forest.

"Rosie..." his face was pained as he stopped and grabbed my hands in his.

"No Emmett. Please just listen." I begged before taking an unnecessary deep breath, readying myself for what I wanted to say to him.

"If we could find a human... you could... be with her, you could have a child Em, and we could raise that child. I know it wouldn't be biologically mine, but he or she would be half you and that is all I want Emmy, someone to call us Mommy and Daddy, someone to take care of... please Em." I blurted it out, figuring that it was probably best to just say it and see how he reacted.

As the words settled in and the silence between us grew uncomfortable I watched as first shock, then fear, and then amusement crossed his features.

"Rosie, you didn't think I would actually fall for..."

"I'm not joking or playing a game Emmett. I'm serious. I want this more than I've ever wanted anything, more than I ever will want anything." I cut him off, his eyes growing wide with shock as he understood how serious I really was at this moment.

"Rosalie, I don't..."

I buried my head in his shoulder and felt my own shoulders begin to heave with my first sobs, my acknowledgement that he wouldn't do this for me, my acceptance that I wouldn't be a mother.

"Are you sure this is what you want Rose?" he placed two fingers under my chin and urged me to look at his face, his expression torn, worried.

"Please Emmett." I was still sobbing lightly and he pulled me into a crushing hug, wrapping his arms securely around me, telling me he loved me, that he would do anything for me.

Now I was sitting alone in the forest just outside the small cabin in upstate New York that Emmett had brought _her _to. We had chosen her together, a young woman who looked scarily similar to myself, who had an air about her that said that she thought that she was better than anyone else.

I could just barely hear their activities from where I sat and I tried my hardest to tune it out, my hands clenched in the dirt below me, urging me to stay put while they finished what they had started. We had no idea whether or not this would work, whether she would conceive on this night or if Emmett could even conceive at all. But I continued to pray until I heard the house go quiet and Emmett making his way over to me, his face full of guilt.

"I'm sorry Rosie..." he knew that I was jealous and angry at the woman who he had just been with, but he also knew it wouldn't last. I had been the one to suggest it, to encourage it, to demand it.

"Is she...?"

"Yeah, she's asleep." he sighed and sat down in the dirt beside me, I could smell her scent lingering all over him and I had a sudden urge to claim him, to mark him as mine, and that's exactly what I proceeded to do.

For the next several days, Emmett had kept the poor woman dazzled during her waking hours, convincing her to stay at the cabin with him. During the evening he would join me in the forest and my instinctual reaction to mark him would keep us busy until we heard her heart rate signal her waking up.

On the sixth day at the cabin Emmett was with me at the edge of the forest like always when we heard her begin to stir, her heart beat picking up speed before she jumped up and ran for the bathroom, emptying the contents of her stomach and moaning in misery. Emmett returned to the house to see to her and I followed behind him, staying out of sight of the woman who I knew instantly was now carrying his child.

"Her blood is thicker, you can smell the difference. It worked." I whispered from the kitchen while Emmett helped the woman back to bed, his voice no longer carefree and happy. I felt a pang of guilt hit me at the change I had seen in Emmett over the last couple of days, but I kept telling myself that it was only temporary, once she died in childbirth, my Emmy would return.

Emmett still kept the woman dazzled during the course of her pregnancy, while I stayed in the background, watching and waiting. Just like with Bella, the woman grew weak while the child grew strong and healthy. During the times that the woman slept, we talked to the child, told him or her who we were, sang to it.

"Tomorrow." Alice's voice was light as she spoke into the phone even though I could sense her anger at me.

"Are you sure Alice? Can you see it?" I asked her quietly, excitement building within me.

"I can't see it... but I'm sure." she replied and then hung up the phone and I turned to Emmett with a smile on my face, even blinded by her gift, we still never bet against Alice.

"Only one more day sweetie." I cooed and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. But he didn't kiss me back and when my eyes met his I saw a strange longing, a sadness there.

"What is it Em?" I asked suddenly feeling unsure. We were about to become parents the next day after decades of believing that we couldn't, he should have been more excited about this.

"I just... Can we really let her just die Rose?" Emmett's voice was conflicted and I shook my head.

"You knew Emmett... You knew that this was part of the plan. We can't change her... she'll want to keep the baby." I felt the anger swell and he sighed, glancing over his shoulder at the woman sleeping peacefully in the bed, her hands resting lovingly on her belly.

"I know Rosie... I just... I... I feel guilty, taking her child and then letting her die. I'm sorry Rosie, but I do feel bad." he explained and I pulled him into me, trying to reassure him that this was the only way to do things.

The next morning we heard her moans of agony before she was fully awake and we raced to her side, both of us waiting anxiously as we watched her begin to cry out in pain.

A minute later and Emmett was moving quickly, injecting her with the morphine that we had stolen from the hospital, only waiting briefly before cutting into her stomach, stopping once he reached the impenetrable wall that was her uterus. Pausing before leaning over and biting into her, just as Edward had done.

Seconds later there was a whimper as the tiny bundle was pulled from the woman's womb.

"It's a girl Rose." Emmett's voice rang with a pride I had never before heard as I handed him a towel and he wrapped the infant up warmly, completely forgetting about the woman who was still bleeding out on the bed below us.

"She's perfect. She looks just like you." Emmett turned to me and I looked at the precious child bundled up in his arms, a sight so natural, something that I had longed for, that I finally had.

"Please. Help. Me." My attention was pulled away moments later by her soft cries and when I looked down at the woman who was nearly dead beside us while we cuddled with what I already thought of us our daughter.

"I'm sorry." I told her and she closed her eyes, her breathing ragged, a single tear slipping down her cheek, my heart finally feeling something for her.

"Are you okay Rosie?" Emmett was beside me, our little girl sleeping soundly in his arms as we watched her take her last breath, the life slipping away from her, a peace settling on her face.

"What did we do Emmett?" I asked quietly, understanding now the consequences of our choices, what my desperation had caused.

"Come on Rose." he urged a few minutes later, after her heart had been still and silent and we knew she was gone.

Grabbing my hand he led me out of the room and out to the living room, sitting down on the sofa, pulling me down beside him.

"She's perfect Rosie." he smiled and held his hands out to me, offering me the chance to hold our child for the first time.

"She looks just like I always imagined Emmett... just like you." My hand rubbed absently over her head that was covered in dark curls, her eyes opening briefly to reveal the stunning blue eyes I remembered from my first encounter with my husband when he was still a human.

We spent the next two days at the cabin caring for our daughter, getting to know her, watching her grow. For the first time since waking up in this life I felt a purpose, I felt almost human.

On the third day we began our journey back to the Cullen house, knowing that the family would be upset about what we had done, but also knowing that they would forgive us, take us back.

"Rosalie! Emmett!" Esme was the first one out of the house when she heard our car approach and I smiled through the glass at her as she stopped dead in her tracks, obviously shocked by the heartbeat coming from the back seat of the car.

I had expected that Alice had said something, or thought something that Edward would have picked up and shared with the family, but I was wrong. Carlisle was just as confused as Esme when he joined us outside. No one speaking, the silence deafening.

"I'm sorry Carlisle, Esme." I cast my eyes down at the ground as I spoke, wanting to reach into the backseat and pull our daughter out, but it wasn't time yet. We had to explain ourselves first.

"What happened?" Carlisle's voice was calm and soothing, but I knew him better than that, I knew that on the inside he was burning with curiosity, with questions.

"I was desperate." I cried as Emmett pulled his arm around me protectively, glancing quickly at the baby who was stirring in the car.

"It was time for me to give her the only thing that she's ever wanted." Emmett explained calmly, carefully, and I saw their faces turn from curiosity to realization as Alice and Jasper joined us outside, his face surprised, hers accepting.

"Please... this is our daughter... Hannah." I begged them quietly, hoping that they wouldn't be too harsh with us, with our decisions.

"Oh Rose!" Esme gasped as I pulled Hannah from her infant seat and turned her to face them. "She's beautiful, and she looks just like Emmett!" she exclaimed coming closer and reaching her arms out, asking to hold her second grand child.

"She is beautiful." Carlisle confirmed but I could see the worry hidden beneath his eyes as he took her in and I braced myself for his questions while Esme whisked my little girl inside the house, cooing to her in a soft voice.

"And her biological mother?" He asked as soon as they were out of range, my head dropping automatically at her mention.

"I'm sorry Carlisle. I was blinded by my desperation to have a child and I didn't understand the consequences of my actions until it was too late. The woman died during childbirth." I said numbly, still haunted occasionally by her last pleas for help.

"I can see that you understand now." he said simply and turned to follow the others back into the house.

Emmett pulled me against him, squeezing me gently and a moment later we too entered the house, beginning the next stage of our life, of our family.

**A/N: If you enjoy reading my fics, follow my FB page at: www . facebook pages/Pink-FanFic/397085653692709?ref=hl**


End file.
